


Flag Face

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>red, white, blue - liberte,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flag Face

Red – for my brothers beside me

White – for my sisters, home and safe

Blue – I know not what the blue of my flag means

I see it in the sky

And think, perhaps, of freedom

The same thing my friends see in the flag herself

I’ll fight for it and die for it

But then, I expect death, I do not fear it

Blue is melancholy, clean, authoritative

One brother quotes poetry when I ask

Another tells me, focus

Perhaps the blue is for life, I think

Perhaps the red is for the past

The white for now

The blue for future


End file.
